I Won't See You Tonight, Part II
by MusicFreak2k14
Summary: Zelda died due to a terrible accident ten years ago and a distraught Link had to leave Hyrule. What will happen to our hero now as he tries to start his life over, far from his home? T to be safe; may graduate to M later depending on what happens. Sequel to I Won't See You Tonight. Adventure/TBD


**I Won't See You Tonight, Part 2**

(A/N) So it's been a really long time since I've uploaded anything. My apologies. I've been in school. Sophomore year is easy but I've been subsequently busy with music. I'm a pianist, violinist, baritone vocalist, and a composer. I'm working on my first piano sonata and first symphony at the moment. And I'm in the school string orchestra, chorus, and a capella group. So yeah, super busy with stuff. But as with many of my fanfics, this should be done reasonably quickly. But don't expect much after this, even when the school year's over. I'm headed to Spain to study abroad for the full month of July.  
Anyways, this is the sequel to my older story, _I Won't See You Tonight,_ which I suggest reading before you read this, for obvious reasons. I got a request from a reviewer to continue the story but felt it wouldn't be right to do it in chapters of that one. The ideas I got felt too different. So here's a new story about Link's life after Zelda died.

* * *

Ten years have passed since Zelda's death. Hyrule, thankfully, has seen no threats since her death as Ganon was sealed away for good the last time. I detached myself from that place very soon after she died. I said my goodbyes to the few I cared about, such as Malon and Talon, Impa, etc., gathered all that I found necessary, and packed it into my magical shrinking bag, which I then slung over my shoulder. I mounted Epona and rode away to the east. I followed the sunrises each morning, the sunsets at my back.

I didn't really know where I was going but I didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away from Hyrule as possible and start over. I'd find a small settlement every so often and then restock my supplies and food. I was surprised to find that various peoples I met knew what rupees were, accepted them as currency, and that they could speak my language. The layover period was usually two to five days, depending on how long I'd gone since the last stop. The first day was for the aforementioned restocking of supplies and food. The rest were for resting Epona for the continuation of my journey. I greatly enjoyed learning about the settlements – their customs, history, etc. – during the layovers. But I knew what I wanted to find – a larger settlement. Every time I stopped, I'd ask what the settlement's affiliation was. All were independent. Then, a month after I'd originally set off from Castle Town, I got a different answer. I'd been in a little village for three days when I asked about the affiliation.

"This here town is affiliated with the kingdom of Terraria. Ya on the borduh of the kingdom. The capital is north o' here, if ya'd like to go there. It's a week ride if you stop every night but you can do it in three days if you push it."

"Please," I said. "I need to settle down somewhere."

"Ya'll find mo' and mo' towns like this as you get closer t' the capital so ya'll know if ya goin' in the right direction."

"Thank you, sir," I said cordially, "For everything." It was just past sundown. "I suppose I'll ride off at dawn. Good night." I bowed slightly.

"G'night, lad," he said with a nod and toothy grin. Then I went to my room, wondering what this kingdom was like. I knew it was a bit early to judge based on this one town, but I hoped that the kingdom was full of kind people.

That night, I couldn't sleep very well. It had been hot that day and it was still hot when I went to bed. The bed was comfortable enough and the sheets weren't too thick so my skin could release heat. But the air was just too hot, even with the windows open to circulate air. Though I suppose the slight hot breeze was better than no breeze at all. Also, I had nightmares. I kept seeing Zelda, that day from a month before, her lifeless form, the peaceful look on her face. The first time I woke up in a cold sweat when I heard her voice in my dream telling me that she loved me. Luckily, by that hour, some time past midnight, the air had cooled considerably and it was comfortable. I closed the windows slightly, leaving them just ajar. After sitting for a few minutes, I went back to sleep. It happened over and over though, causing me to get little sleep until dawn, two and a half hours later.

As planned, I left the inn at dawn, leaving my payment in a small bag with my name and room number on it, the key and a hastily written note of thanks beside it. I untethered Epona and we set off northward towards the capital. Knowing Epona was well-rested, we rode for two straight days, only stopping for meals and excretory activities. Then we arrived in another town. Indeed, we were much closer to the capital city of the kingdom Terraria. We were told that we could make it to the capital in another day's easy riding, less than I'd done either of the prior days. Thus, I decided to make the layover only a day, eager to get to the capital city where I could settle down.

The next day, at dawn, I went out to the stable to get Epona. She was annoyed and neighed indignantly. I could tell she wouldn't let me mount unless I could persuade her to do so.

"Just one more day, girl," I said softly. I produced an apple from my bag and held it out to her. Fortunately, Epona took the bait and let me mount after she'd finished the apple. "Good girl," I said softly, leaning close and stroking her mane. I nudged her with my boot and gently whipped the reins, causing her to start off in an easy walk. I didn't need to push her that day. I figured I'd need no faster than a trot to get to the capital by sundown. That initial guess was correct. At that gait, only accelerating to a borderline trot two hours before sundown, we arrived at the city wall with plenty of daylight left.

Initially, I stopped at what appeared to the nicest inn within the wall. Luckily, money was no issue as I'd packed everything I had and done various odd jobs during layovers. Now I just hoped that I could make a good life for myself, restart with too much trouble. Little did I know what was in store for me.

* * *

(A/N) So thus begins the sequel to _I Won't See You Tonight_. What happened to Link after he got into the capital of Terraria? Will he be able to start over? Stay tuned to find out :) Please review with any opinions, criticisms, suggestions, etc. Thanks everyone :D


End file.
